There is a growing interest in research studies about the role of genetics in the etiology of epilepsy. A number of new techniques for genetic analysis at the population, individual, cellular, and molecular levels have not yet been applied effectively to the epilepsy problem. Therefore, a conference is proposed to review the current status of our knowledge and to consider new approaches. The issues to be considered include the following: (1) There is abundant evidence that seizures can arise from a number of different mechanisms. Adequate study designs must recognize this heterogeneity. (2) Those who develop seizures in association with trauma, alcohol withdrawal, or febrile illness may differ genetically, or in some other developmental way, from these who do not. (3) The research strategy is more powerful when genetic and epidemiological approaches are combined. (4) Developmental changes in specific EEG patterns associated with epilepsy should be evaluated in appropriate longitudinal studies. (5) There are well over 100 Mendelian traits which increase the risk of seizures, but little is known about the pathways from the genetic defect to the seizures. (6) Two research areas are proceeding almost independently--study of factors controlling neuronal excitability, and analysis of genetic control of neurotransmitters and membrane receptors. Joint consideration of these approaches is essential. The conference would be held at the Spring Hill Conference Center, a non-profit charitable foundation in Wayzata, MN, probably in spring 1980. Participants would be selected from a wide range of backgrounds.